Moodwings
by Avana65
Summary: Harry is testing some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' candy with an unexpected result. Harry/Draco. SLASH! 8th year after DH. I changed the rating to M just to be sure xD
1. Makes You Feel Blue

**Title:** Moodwings – The Wing That Makes You Feel Blue**  
Author:** Avana**  
Characters****:** Harry, Draco**  
Rating:** PG-13**  
Warning(s):** nope**  
Word Count:** 400**  
Author's note:** Written for Jae's Monthly Drabble Challenge #51 - _maybe_.**  
Disclaimer:** Wish my name would be JK Rowling *checks to be sure* Nope, it really isn't xD**  
Summary:** Harry is testing some Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' candy with an unexpected result.****

Moodwings

'Feeling blue, Potter?'  
Harry was startled by the familiar voice that came from the alcove he just passed.  
Malfoy was staring at him with an odd expression on his normally haughty face. It didn't look like Malfoy was provoking him, in fact the Slytherin sounded more curious than anything else. Harry paused to consider the question.  
'Uh… well, I suppose. I mean … do I look kind of blue?'  
Malfoy stared at him as if he had three heads and nodded slowly.  
Harry pondered over the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' candy he just ate. He didn't actually feel as depressed as he should, but if even Malfoy found he was looking down, then that first Moodwing he took obviously worked.  
'Well, it's supposed to last only for three hours, so I better look for some distraction in the meantime.' Harry supplied.  
The Slytherin's eyes widened noticeably. He stepped forward and a wicked smile appeared around his lips. 'You want a distraction?'  
Harry swallowed. He wondered if dry lips were a side effect from the wings too. And what the hell was Malfoy playing at? But Malfoy and playing in the same thought, did nothing for his dry lips, so instead he pondered on the question. Wouldn't the results be inaccurate if Malfoy did? Distract him, that is. But the only thing he'd agreed to, was testing this new product and let George know what the result was. Because the Moodwings were the first invention since Fred died, Harry simply hadn't been able to say no. But nobody said he had to revel in it, even when Malfoy would be the diversionary tactic.  
The same Malfoy who was still waiting with a raised eyebrow as if to say 'Yes or no?'.  
So Harry said, albeit reluctantly: 'Maybe.'  
Apparently the Slytherin considered that a yes, because he took another two steps and without hesitation grasped his shoulders and slammed their lips together.  
At once Harry forgot all about feeling down. This was brilliant! Why hadn't they done this before? Eagerly Harry participated until they were both out of breath. Dazed he looked over Malfoy's shoulder and almost screamed from horror.  
In the window behind the Slytherin, arry  
Harry saw his face; a horrifying blue face! While his eyes almost dropped out of his blue head, Malfoy's hand cupped the bulge in his trousers and said huskily: 'Let's see if this needs a distraction too.'

Tbc xD


	2. Makes You Feel Honorable part 1

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.**  
**

**The Wing That Makes You Feel Honourable**

The dorm was quiet when Harry woke up, except for some heavy snoring coming from Ron's bed. His hand accidently brushed against his morning wood and before he knew it his mind rushed back to last night. _To Malfoy._ He pulled his arm from under the blankets as if there was a Bast-Ended Skrewt underneath and groaned. Stupid Malfoy!  
Shouting 'what the fuck?' he had pushed Malfoy away so hard, the Slytherin had stumbled and fallen against the brick wall. Harry had fled like Umbridge for a herd of centaurs until he was in his room, where he'd laid down on his bed, panting. From the stairs of course! Not because of Malfoy. Just the stairs!  
Harry was grateful he'd decided to take that damned wing in the evening. Of course Malfoy had to be the only person he'd stumbled upon. Harry scowled.  
Suddenly he was startled by a tapping noise at the window. Recognizing the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' owl, he hurried out of bed before the other boys would wake up. After all, it was a Saturday.  
The bird left right after Harry took the small parcel from his leg. Despite what had happened after the first candy, Harry was a bit curious. He unfolded the parchment and read:

_Hey Harry,  
How did it go last night? Let me know how very 'blue' you were feeling!  
To make it up to you, this wing will make you feel honourable for at least four hours.  
George._

Harry scowled when he thought about seeing his blue face in the window, and picked up the second candy he'd promised to test. This wing was as red as the drapes surrounding his four-poster bed._  
Honourable._ That sounded a lot better. Like a Gryffindor trait actually. He remembered hearing the Sorting Hat about chivalry amongst bravery and boldness. So, like the true Gryffindor he was, he put the red candy in his mouth and went to the bathroom.

The other boys were waking up when he re-entered.  
'Hey, Harry,' Seamus greeted him. 'Where were you last night? We missed you. Had a hot date?' He wiggled his eyebrows.  
Before he could help himself, Harry answered: 'In a corridor with Malfoy.'  
Silence fell over the room and stretched for what seemed like an hour until the other boys started laughing.  
'Good one, Harry!'  
'Right. Malfoy! Of course!'  
'You almost got me, Harry.'

When he went down to the common room, Harry was still a bit bewildered. What the hell possessed him to tell them that? Seamus would tease him relentlessly and Ron would kill him if he knew what happened. Or at least throw up.  
He found Hermione and Ginny waiting for the boys to go to breakfast.  
'Good morning,' said Hermione.  
'Hey, Harry!' Ginny smiled and tossed her hair over her shoulder. 'Wanna go to the lake this afternoon and have some fun?'  
He was still considering how he could refuse that in a … well, chivalrous way, when his mouth opened and he blurted out: 'If I want to have some fun, I'd rather go snog the Giant Squid!'  
'Harry!' Hermione sounded displeased. Ginny said nothing but gave him a hurt look and left Gryffindor Tower. Hermione sighed before she went after her.

To avoid looking at both girls he never took his eyes from his breakfast. What by Merlin's beard had come over him? He'd want to upset Ginny. And wasn't he supposed to be extra honourable today of all days? Hurting her feelings like that wasn't very chivalrous, he thought.  
When he heard Dean and Neville laughing about some joke, the near catastrophe in the dormitory came to mind. Why hadn't he been able to keep his mouth shut? Or at least told them a lie. _Not been able to tell a lie!_  
Harry cursed softly. Damn George and his blasted candy!  
Unfortunately, Seamus had heard him and teased: 'Still thinking about your hot date, Harry?' While Ginny burst into tears, Harry escaped the Great Hall before he would answer the Irish boy.

'Potter! Need some distracting again?'  
Harry turned around in terror when he heard the familiar drawl behind him._  
Oh, Merlin, no, not Malfoy again!_  
He had planned to hide in an unused classroom until that stupid candy wasn't working anymore. Malfoy smirked and came closer. Harry's eyes widened when he found out he couldn't answer the question. Because he didn't know! Oh, Merlin.  
He tried to back away only to find a desk blocking his way. Of course that was the perfect opportunity for Malfoy to step up and inquire: 'So maybe you enjoyed the distraction last night?'  
Harry tried to press his lips together but Malfoy was too close and the wing was still working and his traitorous mouth opened again.  
'Yes.'  
Malfoy looked triumphantly and took another step, almost touching him. Harry felt the heat of his body and the fire in his breath when the Slytherin leaned over and whispered in his ear: 'Want me to do it again?'  
Harry closed his eyes, praying for something he didn't even know, and hissed through clamped teeth: 'Yesss!'

Tbc


	3. Makes You Feel Honourable part 2

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Harry hasn't taken another Wing, since I thought that Draco wouldn't let him go that easy this time around ;)  
Hence, honourable once more xD

* * *

**3****.** **The Wing That Makes You Feel Honourable **part 2

Potter's hissed confession made Draco smirk. The Gryffindor had closed his eyes tightly, as a child who thought that things you couldn't see, wouldn't happen or even exist.  
His lips closed over Potter's earlobe and when he sucked on the tender flesh he heard his breath hitch. Potter's reaction made his heart beat faster. While his tongue traced the rim of Potter's ear, his hand trailed the waistband and then moved southwards. He squeezed Potter's cock through the thin fabric of his trousers and found that Potter was already hard. His throat got dry and his trousers too tight. He released the abused flesh he'd been nibbling on because he had a sudden urge to see Potter's face. Their eyes locked. Potter's were wide, the green darkened to nearly black. He looked almost desperate. Desperate for what? Draco wondered. For more? For an escape? He squeezed again and watched with interest how Potter pulled his lip between his teeth.  
'More?' he asked in a low voice, just to be sure. This time no more than a hissing sound left Potter's lips, but Draco took it as an affirmation nonetheless. He palmed Potter's erection once more and his own cock hardened against the seam of his trousers when he saw the Gryffindor breathing heavily.  
'Eager much?' he taunted. 'Is that just for me or is the Weaselette withholding?'  
Potter's eyes flashed and he clenched his teeth, but responded: 'She hasn't … we've … never …' He pressed his lips together as if trying to keep the truth inside.  
But Draco only focussed on the words that _did _come out. 'WHAT? You've never?'_  
Sweet Salazar__! And oh, the power that knowledge gave him_. To be sure, he added: 'Never with her? Or never with anyone?' Potter answered every question with a whispered 'yes', looking more miserable with each answer. He had closed his eyes again, and his cheeks flushed darkly. Draco's fingers discovered that shame apparently wasn't an aphrodisiac. 'No,' the Slytherin part of his mind was pointing out, 'he couldn't let that happen.'  
After a whole summer of thinking about Potter, dreaming about Potter and even – well okay, he'd admit it – wanking over Potter, this was a dream come true. He didn't know what caused the Gryffindor to act so strangely the last two days – even more strange than usually, he meant – but he recognized an opportunity when he stumbled upon one.  
Ever since Potter had rescued him from the fire and later, when he saved him and his mother from Azkaban, he had been having these mixed feelings. Resentment, gratitude, shame, attraction. So when Potter finally opened his eyes, looking ready to bolt, Draco suddenly was afraid he'd miss this one and probably only chance. He let his other hand slide upwards to take a hold of Potter's chin. He angled it a little and leaned in. Those big, green eyes did unexpected funny things with his stomach. Suddenly hesitant, he slowly pressed his lips on Potter's and started to trace the lower lip with his tongue. Potter took a shaky breath. His cock started to react again underneath Draco's hand. Rubbing and squeezing soon wasn't enough and he let his arm slip around Potter's waist and pulled him flush against him while he pushed his right leg between Potter's.  
His mouth dropped open in shock and Draco didn't hesitate. His tongue slipped inside and that funny feeling intensified immediately. While his tongue explored Potter's smooth, hot, wet mouth, his hand joined the other at Potter's waist and started doing some exploring of his own.  
If he'd thought Potter, being a virgin, would be hesitant, he'd thought wrong. Well, the man _was_ a Gryffindor of course! So it shouldn't have surprised him, when suddenly he felt hands at the nape of his neck caressing his hair. Draco moaned and pulled Potter even closer so their lower bodies connected. As soon as their cloth covered cocks touched, it was like one of those Muggle magnets he'd once seen; there was no pulling back! Instead, Potter bucked his hips and his fingers tightened in Draco's hair. Draco gripped the Gryffindor's arse and they started rubbing against each other without any finesse, rough and desperate. He felt something wet and slick caressing his tongue and realized Potter was kissing him. It was better than he'd imagined during those summer months. So much better than the memory of sitting behind Potter, his body pressed against the Gryffindor while soaring through the Room of Requirement.  
It didn't take long. The friction between their erections grew wilder as they neared completion. He felt it in his balls and low in his spine and he was not the only one who was close. Potter was shaking badly and making mewling, pleading little noises just before Draco thrust a final time. He felt his knees buckle and the wetness that was seeping through his trousers. But most of all he felt pure bliss. He couldn't even start to remember when he'd felt this good, this content.  
Which was why it took him by surprise when Potter started pushing him away.  
Panting for breath he looked up. The Gryffindor's face was lined with tension.  
'Potter?' His voice sounded hoarse and a bit anxious. He'd known that it would be over as soon as they were done, but he hadn't expect to see those eyes filled with guilt.  
'Potter!' he prompted. 'Tell me what's wrong?' For a brief moment Draco worried that Potter hadn't been a willing participant until he recalled Potter kissing him and moaning and trusting against him. 'Tell me! I'm not moving. Not until you explain.'  
Potter blanched and he shook his head in panic.  
'No! Please don't ask me anything, Malfoy! It's that blasted candy George sent me. This shouldn't have happened. Something must have gone wrong.' His voice broke and he forcefully pushed Draco away and bolted for the door, leaving a very frustrated Slytherin.

_Tbc xD_


	4. Sets You On A Pedestal

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Also, this drabble sets mad-is-not-the-word-4-it-XD, bookwormqueen7, tawnyeyes10, , me (anon.), gaaralover51141, HPDM beta and Myriam H on a pedestal for leaving me a review ;)

**

* * *

4. ****The Wing That Sets You On A Pedestal**

Hermione pondered about Harry's strange behaviour yesterday. Not only had he insulted Ginny in a way that seemed more fitting for Ron (even though she liked to think she had a good influence on her boyfriend's manners these days), he had also acted very unusual during breakfast. The way he kept his eyes on his plate like it was a new Divination method and didn't look at anyone.  
After Harry'd almost fled the Great Hall – really there was no other word – she'd asked Seamus and Dean what had happened. Other than some teasing about Harry having a date, they didn't have a clue.  
She frowned while absentmindedly greeting a couple of second years who passed by on their way to the Fat Lady's portrait. She wondered if there could be some truth in what Seamus told her. Well, not the Malfoy joke of course, but Harry could be seeing someone, couldn't he? It would explain why he rejected Ginny, although very unkind, and it would also make clear why he had disappeared for hours only to enter the common room with his hair even more unkempt than usual and a bit flustered.  
Just when her stomach told her it was time for breakfast, the other eight year Gryffindors entered the common room. She rose up from the couch and joined the others. Just like last night Harry made sure he was surrounded by his fellow roommates. The fact that he was still avoiding her, told her more than anything that she was right; there was definitely something strange going on!

When an unfamiliar owl dropped a little package just beside Harry's plate, the nagging and joking started again. Harry was so relieved that George hadn't sent his own owl this time, that he just smiled while Seamus said something about a secret admirer. The seventh year girls close by heaved a sigh and told each other how romantic that would be. Only Ginny scowled and stabbed viciously at her scrambled eggs. Harry sighed and focused on the letter that had been tied to the package.__

Hey Harry,

Please let me know how it's going so far.  
I was wondering if the 'honourable' wing was strong enough? How long did it last? And how big was the urge to open your mouth?  
Well, if it got you in trouble with anyone yesterday, this day's candy will rectify that. Promise!  


_George._

Harry felt himself turn red when he remembered how big his urge exactly had been. He tried very hard not to glance at the Slytherin table. Only the knowledge that Hermione was watching him very carefully, prevented him searching out Malfoy.  
He wouldn't be able to avoid her much longer, he thought resigned, but at least he could try.  
'What's that, mate?' Ron said. Harry saw that his hand came dangerously close to the candy. He snatched the package away, gaining weird looks from the students around him.  
'There's only one,' he said apologetically and just to be safe, he put the wing in his mouth only to realise that he had no idea what the effect would be this time.

Hermione watched how Harry's eyes grew wide with horror, after he'd put some kind of candy in his mouth. He looked as if he was ready to bold. She wanted to ask him what was wrong but what came out of her mouth instead was: 'Harry, you're the bravest person I've ever met. If you want me to do your homework for you just ask me!' _What?_  
For a moment there was silence. Hermione expected to be ridiculed but except for Harry, whose eyes had grown even larger, nobody seemed to take notice of her. Even Ron only had eyes for Harry and yelled: 'So when are they going to give you the Order of Merlin, first class. If anyone deserves that it would be you!'  
'Oh Harry,' some fifth year girl said and she looked ready to faint, 'you should be on the cover of Witch Weekly every week.'  
'Your eyes are so beautiful,' another one said.  
Hermione shook her head as to clear her thoughts. From all around the Gryffindor table, people were shouting and yelling to Harry about why and how much they admired him. Harry looked flabbergasted but couldn't get out, because Seamus and Neville were clinging to his arms while gesturing with the other.  
When she looked around, it became clear that whatever was wrong, it only affected the Gryffindors close by. The Ravenclaws appeared to observe the situation with curiosity, the Hufflepuffs seemed on the verge to join and hug everyone and Slytherins scowled at the spectacle. But although she heard Malfoy shout: 'You must be joking!', she noticed that he was gazing intensely at Harry. For a moment there was something odd about his expression; slightly familiar but she didn't think she'd ever seen that look on his face.  
Only when Ginny desperately shouted: 'Harry, I belong to you!', could she suddenly grasp what she'd seen; Draco Malfoy'd looked just as hurt as Ginny had the other day!

Tbc xD


	5. Gives You a Shivery Feeling part 1

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Special thanks to my beta's Shirley and Myriam. And to Abbylabby and Myriam H for their wonderful reviews.  
Also for everyone who likes Moodwings enough to add it to story alert or favorites. Don't be shy and leave me a few words. I'll give you Drarry-cookies ;)

I've written like mad to be able to post another Moodwing this month and you know what? It's now 1900 words and still counting! Oops, not a drabble anymore, I guess ;)  
So, I've decided to split it up in four or maybe five parts. Which I will all post before Christmas. First one tonight.  
On Christmas I start something new. Something I wanted to post last Christmas but I chickened out because of insecurity (a)  
It's a little Harry/Draco Christmas fic inspired by 'The Twelve Days of Christmas'. So if all goes well, you'll get a drabble each day until Jan. 5th.

* * *

**5. ****The Wing That Gives You a Shivery Feeling **_part 1_

Draco was relieved that today's lessons were over. He left the Arithmancy classroom in a hurry and went upstairs instead of going downstairs to the dungeons. He wanted to think without being bothered by his fellow Slytherins for awhile. He'd become more and more irritated over the last couple of days. And like always it was Potter who was the source of his indignation. What the fuck was wrong with the Gryffindor? One minute he'd been snogging the hell out of Draco and the next he'd ignored him. At first, Draco'd thought it was a hoax and he'd waited for the Gryffindors to make fun of him and to humiliate him for falling for Potter. But nothing happened. Nobody had spoken a single word about his encounter with the Gryffindor. Neither during the weekend nor during today's lessons. He hadn't seen Potter all Saturday and then yesterday at breakfast it had suddenly looked like 'Worship Our Saviour Day' and Potter hadn't looked at him even once.  
He scowled at the memory, then tried to focus on The Boy Who Was a Bloody Puzzle, while he strolled down a corridor on the fifth floor. What was it he'd said when he'd fled that classroom? Something about a candy? He'd mentioned a name. Gregory? Jacob? George? George, that's it! That Weasley of course! The one from the joke shop. Oh sweet Salazar! He'd bet Potter ate something from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, the stupid Gryffindor.  
Draco's eyes suddenly widened as he wondered if Potter had been under the influence of a love potion or something like that. His stomach felt like it dropped a few inches as disappointment washed over him. Who was the stupid one now?

As he rounded a corner he almost fell over someone who was huddled up against the stone wall. A face was lifted and green eyes stared defensively at him.  
'Potter!' he exclaimed. 'What are you doing here on the floor?' The Gryffindor was quivering severely. 'You fool, why didn't you cast a warming spell?'  
'Won't … work,' Potter managed to say through his chattering teeth. 'Candy … from …'  
'Oh, Merlin! You took something from that blasted shop again, didn't you?'  
The green eyes got a stunned expression. Whether that was from guessing it right or Draco being somewhat polite, he didn't know.  
The Gryffindor replied with an defensive look upon his face: 'Have to … helped them start … now with Fred gone … and George's been so … and now's he's finally created … had to help.'  
Draco shook his head and rolled his eyes at that last statement. 'Gryffindors!' he said. He didn't bother asking Potter why he hadn't gone to the Gryffindor tower but decided that this was an opportunity he couldn't pass.  
He took Potter by the arm and pulled him up.  
'What …?' Although Potter was still shaking, he managed to look insulted.  
'Don't worry, Potter. I'm not going to harm you. I won't even try warming you up. Just want some answers about that candy,' he said flatly and continued to drag the other along.  
'W-where?' came the next question.  
'Seventh floor,' was all Draco replied. Surprisingly, Potter stopped asking questions and attempted to walk beside him. The only sound he made was the chattering of his teeth.

Tbc xD


	6. Gives You a Shivery Feeling part 2

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Special thanks to my beta's Shirley and Myriam.

* * *

**6. The Wing That Gives You a Shivery Feeling **_part 2_

Without glancing inside Draco opened the door to the Room of Requirement and gestured for Potter to step inside. The Gryffindor was still shaking very badly and seemed hardly able to hold himself up. So when he gasped noticeably, Draco turned sharply around, with the intention to steady the foolish boy. Instead it was all he could do not to gasp himself, when he saw the inside of the Room. That was not what he had required. Was it? He'd just wanted a place to talk with Potter in privacy, in Salazar's name! He scowled at Potter's confused expression and guided him to the sofa in front of a blazing fireplace. It was furnished with an emerald green fabric which looked very cosy. He told himself that it was almost Slytherin green, but he couldn't ignore how the colour seemed to deepen Potter's eyes when he sat down. In between the sofa and the fireplace lay a Persian rug. The delicate flowers and birds in beige and blue tones reminded him of the one in the Manor's library. On a side table stood a bottle of wine and two claret glasses. It certainly looked cosy and he was grateful that Potter didn't say anything. The Gryffindor was still shivering and didn't seem to care about the decoration.  
Draco wondered if the wine would help against the tremors. Because he certainly hadn't required the wine for any other purpose, had he? He took his wand and pulled the cork out. No time for proper breathing, he thought, as he filled both glasses to the rim. Although his body temperature was high enough as it was, thanks to the fire, he could use some Dutch courage, he decided. After all, he was already acting more and more out of character and didn't even know what Potter was going to tell him about the candy.  
'Warming up yet?' he asked as he handed over the glass of red wine. Potter only shook his head and took it with shaky hands. Of course, half the wine spilled over and Draco cursed inside. He joined the Gryffindor on the sofa and covered the tanned hand with his own. Potter looked at him with those damned eyes – impossibly green at such close quarters – but Draco only lifted the glass to Potter's lips and made him drink.  
'What happens in the Room stays in the Room, Potter!' he muttered. Potter's eyes widened and his lips were still trembling and red liquid was trickling down his chin and all Draco wanted to do, was catch those blood red drops with his mouth. Potter swallowed visibly and his tongue slipped out and licked across his wine stained lips.  
'Fuck, Potter!' Draco breathed. He pulled the glass from Potter's fingers, gulped it down and tossed it behind him. The glass hadn't even hit the floor yet, before Draco was already straddling Potter's lap and burying his hands in the dark hair to keep his head still. Potter's lips parted, probably to stutter some more but the motion only seemed to deepen Draco's desire. Teeth grazed his lower lip – maybe due to the tremors but who cared – and then their tongues met. Potter whimpered and the sound sent shivers over Draco's skin. He wondered absently if that candy was contagious. He wanted to explore Potter's mouth, wanted to discover every sensitive place, but he was a little afraid that he might be bitten by Potter's shattering teeth. So he let the Gryffindor do the exploring and found out he was well-equipped for the job.

Tbc xD


	7. Gives You a Shivery Feeling part 3

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Special thanks to my beta's Shirley and Myriam.

* * *

**7. ****The Wing That Gives You a Shivery Feeling **_part 3_

Draco was startled when the Golden Boy suddenly stopped plundering his mouth and tried to push against his chest. Draco's hands were still holding his face tightly and he panted as he stared into Potter's eyes, half-lidded and slightly dazed-looking. His lips were glistering from Draco's saliva.  
'N-no,' he started, looking more and more despondent by the minute. 'You don't … understand … that candy …!'_  
There we go again!_ Feeling annoyed Draco placed his hand over Potter's mouth and said: 'Stop!' He stood up and continued: 'Since you are even more incomprehensible than you normally are, I'll do the talking and you can shake your head or nod. If you're capable, that is.' The Gryffindor scowled but refrained from making a comment.  
'Out of a misguided feeling of responsibility or just Gryffindor foolishness you ate candy from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes?' he asked rhetorically. Potter glared but Draco lifted his eyebrow and smirked.  
'Do you take one a day, or more?'  
Potter lifted his index finger.  
'For how many days?'  
Four fingers.  
'Do you have all the candy?'  
Potter shook his head.  
'Weasley sends one each day?' Nod.  
'Same time every day?' Shake.  
'Do you know when they come?' Shake. 'How long they last?' Shake. Nod. And a confused face, which was absolutely not adorable.  
'Do you know what each of them does?' Potter opened his mouth and said: 'Sometime … he writes …'  
'So you got one experimental candy each day for the last four days. Never at the same time. You don't know when and you only know what they do or for how long when Weasley explains it in a letter.' He ticked off every fact on his fingers while he paced in front of the fire. 'Am I right, so far?'  
Potter looked like he wanted to start a fight but all the shaking must have exhausted him, because he only nodded.  
Draco paced before the fireplace for a few moments while he pondered on Potter's behaviour over the last four days.  
'So today the candy made you feel shivery,' he said, more to himself, 'yesterday … ah, yesterday there was that adoring crowd around at breakfast. Obviously the effect of the candy didn't reach very far, thank Salazar!' He almost murmured the last words and thought about the first two days that the Gryffindor had been acting weird. 'Ah, feeling blue,' he said with a grin at the scowling boy on the sofa. 'You thought you were just feeling blue instead of looking the part!'  
The tremors seemed to have decreased because Potter reacted without faltering: 'Fuck you, Malfoy!'  
'No, that wasn't exactly what we did, as far as I recall, but right now I'm very interested what that second candy was supposed to do.' Draco observed Potter carefully. The Gryffindor tensed and looked everywhere but at him. 'Did it make you horny? Was it a lust potion or something, Potter?' he demanded. Potter shook his head while he flushed with embarrassment.  
Draco remembered how he'd kissed him and had rubbed against him and how guilty he had looked before he'd fled. So the Gryffindor really had been a willing participant, he thought hopefully. But why … he'd even told Draco … Oh Zalazar! Potter had told him, Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin, his nemesis for years, that he was a virgin! And, he'd pleaded not to ask him questions!  
'Potter,' Draco asked carefully, in a low voice, 'what was that second candy supposed to do?'  
Green eyes, filled with defeat, looked up. 'It was supposed to make me feel honourable.' The only part still shaking were his hands that lay on the jeans covered knees.  
'But …?' Draco urged softly.  
'I couldn't lie!' The words although nearly whispered, rang in Draco's ears and made him dizzy when he recalled the things he'd asked Potter.  
'_So maybe you enjoyed the distraction last night?'__ 'Yes.'_  
'_Want me to do it again?' 'Yesss!'_  
In three steps he reached Potter, straddled his lap and grabbed his wrists, just in case. 'So, if I asked you again if you enjoyed the distraction, you could lie?' Potter looked astonished for a moment but then …  
'Yes, I could,' he reacted.  
'Would you? Did you?' Draco held his breath in anticipation.  
The Gryffindor looked intensely at him as if he was searching some answers. Something tugged at the corner of his mouth but Draco was afraid to hope for a smile. Just when his lungs began begging for much needed air, Potter opened his mouth. 'No, I wouldn't. And yes, I did.'  
Draco's heart started hammering against his ribs. _He did?_ He smiled slyly and repeated the question from two days ago: 'Want me to do it again?'

Tbc xD


	8. Gives You a Shivery Feeling part 4

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Special thanks again to my beta Myriam.  
It's a short one this time, but I didn't want you to have to wait (a)

* * *

**8. The Wing That Gives You a Shivery Feeling **_part 4_

Potter never answered his question. Instead he released his arms and used them to pull Draco closer.  
His breath felt hot when he whispered against Draco's skin: 'I was hoping that I could distract you this time around.'  
His tone of voice was slightly inquiring as if he wasn't sure about Draco's reaction. Nonetheless, but his hands started roaming.  
Draco moaned and apparently that was all Potter needed to hear. The Gryffindor ran his hands down his back and Draco shivered in anticipation, when he reached the waistband of his trousers. Instead of dipping below or touching his ass, Potter grabbed him by the waist and manoeuvred him in one quick fluid motion on his back.  
His head hit against a cushioned armrest and before Draco could even think that this was most certainly distractive, Potter had reversed their roles and straddled him.  
Leaning on one hand he pressed his lips to Draco's jawbone. Potter touched the faint stubble with the tip of his tongue.  
Draco's breath hitched from the erotic gesture. His hands came up and buried themselves in that shock of wild dark hair, which felt so much softer than he'd have thought.  
His heart was drumming so loud he wouldn't be surprised if Potter casted a _'Silencio'_. But Potter only made a small sound in the back of his throat and kissed his way to the corner of Draco's mouth. Then suddenly he snaked his tongue into Draco's mouth and his hand into Draco's pants and wrapped his fingers around his cock.  
Pleasure whirled in his groin and overwhelmed he whimpered. '_Oh g__ods.'_  
His fingers tightened in Potter's hair as the Gryffindor murmured against his lips: 'I've wanted to do this for days. Wanted to touch you the way you touched me.'  
A small shudder went through him and he felt Potter's lips curl into a smile against his mouth. With a tone that wasn't nearly as innocent as he made it out the be, he said: 'You haven't eaten George's candy, have you?'

Tbc xD


	9. Gives You a Shivery Feeling part 5

**A/N: **You can read the disclaimer and other stuff at the beginning of the first part.  
Special thanks again to my beta Myriam.

* * *

**9****. The Wing That Gives You a Shivery Feeling **_part 5_

Harry couldn't believe this was happening. He was situated on top of Draco Malfoy in this cosy environment the Slytherin had required. His fingers were wrapped around said Slytherin's cock. But instead of hexing him, Malfoy was grabbing his hair almost painful while he was moaning and shivering.  
He'd made the joke about George's candy rashly and now he waited for Malfoy to snap something insulting. His movements stilled. Then Malfoy pulled his head up until their noses were a few inches apart and looked at him with an enigmatic smile.  
'What would you do if I had?'_  
What? _For a moment Harry wondered what the Slytherin was on about, mesmerized by the unfamiliar expression, before he remembered his joke. Looking at those silver-grey eyes, he smiled back and teased: 'I'd say you were as foolish as a certain Gryffindor!'  
'Hey!' Malfoy responded with an indignant look, but his eyes sparkled. Harry felt something stir in his stomach. Something similar to the first time he saw Hogwarts as an eleven year old. Excitement, a little anxiety, but also the certainty that his live would never be the same from now on.  
'So you wouldn't warm me up?' Malfoy said softly. Their eyes were still attached to another.  
'That wouldn't help, now would it?' Then, more sincerely, he added: 'But maybe I could hold you until you stopped shivering and I could kiss you without my tongue being bitten off?' Malfoy's eyes widened in surprise and the sight made Harry's heart race.  
'You could,' the Slytherin replied. Their mouths were hovering above each other and Harry kissed him. It was nothing like earlier kisses. The feel of Malfoy's lips was amazing, their texture and pressure and how they moved slowly against Harry's, the longing almost tangible. Malfoy parted his lips and touched Harry's tongue with his own. When Harry gasped in surprise, Malfoy slipped his tongue into his mouth and began mapping every nook and crevice he could find, with an accuracy as if he tried to store them in his memory for ever.  
Harry pulled his hand out of Malfoy's pants and tenderly cupped his chin instead. His thumb caressed the pale skin. Slowly he lowered himself so he could slip his other hand along Malfoy's neck and tangle his fingers in the silky looking blond hair.  
'Malfoy,' Harry murmured between kisses.  
'Draco,' the Slytherin said, 'call me Draco!'  
'Draco,' repeated Harry, granting him the favour. The Slytherin sighed and kissed him again.  
Harry's last thought for a long time was: 'He's as sweet as a Moodwing.'

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not ready to quit with this story, but for the next few weeks I'll take a break from Moodwing because I want to give you all another H/D story.  
Check tomorrow. On the First Day of Christmas ;)


End file.
